Mawr Pwerus Coch Blaidd
by Loony-1995
Summary: Ron starts acting weird at the start of third year; he hasn't been seen sleeping, he isn't wolfing down food and weirdest of all he is reading! No one knows why, but Lupin thinks he knows. Title means : Big powerful Red Wolf.
1. What's Wrong With Ron?

_Ron's thought are in italics. Can anyone guess what the title translates as? Review please, enjoy! :D

* * *

_

'You coming?' Yawned a raven haired boy with large circular glasses. Harry Potter stretched his arms tiredly; it had been a long journey to Hogwarts.  
'Nah, I'm not that tried at the mo. I'll come up when I'm ready.' Smiled a tall red-headed boy.  
'Night then.'  
'Yeah, see ya tomorrow.' Ron Weasley waved Harry goodnight, now it was just him in the Common Room.  
He made his way over to the window sill and sat on it. It was cold, for someone had left the bottom of the window open, but Ron didn't mind. Ron stared out over the grounds. The moon was reflecting beautifully onto the still lake.  
_How can such beauty bring such pain?_

Harry woke in the morning and looked over to Ron's bed. It was made and looked like it hadn't even been slept in.  
'Hey Seamus, has Ron been in? It doesn't look like he slept in his bed last night.' Harry asked Seamus; Seamus was already dressed, so maybe Ron had already been in.  
'Nah, well I ain't seen him yet. Dean, you were up before me, any sign of Ron?' Seamus looked towards Dean, who was sitting crossed-legged, already dressed, drawing.  
'Didn't see him, but I think I heard him early this morning. I heard the shower go on, looked around and all you lot were dead to the world, so it must have been him.'

'How early this morning? Coz I know for a fact that Ron loves his sleep and is usually asleep to about 7:30, half an hour before we have to be in lessons.' Chuckled Harry.  
'Merlin, he's worse than me.' Neville poked his head up from his bed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
'Morning Nev.' Chorused Harry, Seamus and Dean, Neville raised his hand in acknowledgement.  
'Erm, I looked and I think it was about four.' Shrugged Dean.  
'You have to be joking. Ron couldn't get up that early, even if Crabbe and Goyle used him as a bouncy castle.' Dean and Seamus laughed; getting the joke as bouncy castles were a muggle thing, but Neville gave Harry a confused look.

'Maybe he didn't sleep. Nah, that's a stupid thought, sorry!' Apologized Neville.  
'No Nev, it's not that bad. Ron didn't look to good yesterday, he could have been ill so couldn't get to sleep.' Proposed Harry but shrugged his shoulders.  
'Yeah okay, that seems logical but having a shower at four in the morning? Weird." Seamus said, still finding hard to believe that Ron hadn't slept and had had a shower at four.  
'We aren't gonna find out by just sitting here. Knowing the pig, he is probably wolfing down food in the Hall, so I'm gonna get dressed and head down there.' Spoke up Harry.  
'Good idea. Me and Dean will wait for you and Nev.'

Harry and the boys stopped dead in their tracks as soon as they had looked over to the Gryffindor table.  
Ron was sitting at the table _not_ eating and _reading_!  
'Merlin's beard, Ron. What's wrong with you?' Yelled Seamus.  
'Yeah, you're not stuffing your face.' Harry said.  
'You didn't sleep in your bed last night.' Dean continued,  
'And you of all people are reading!' Neville finished, his mouth hanging open in astonishment.  
'What? Our youngest brother is,' George shouted surprised,  
'READING.' Finished Fred shocked.  
By now most of the Hall was looking at Ron in disbelief! Ron was known by most people for being a pig, sleep-lover and a book-hater, yet he was sitting in the Hall quite happily reading with no food on his plate.  
'Merlin, don't sound so surprised. I can read you know.' Ron rolled his blue eyes.  
'You just rolled your eyes...you never do.' Gasped Ginny, now even she was amazed by her brother's behaviour.  
'Oh, oh. We know why he is being like this!' Smiled Fred, he looked towards George.  
'Ah, yes, twin. Ron must believe that Miss Granger will like him back if he behaviour more pompous.' George said seriously.  
'Ron likes Hermione.' Whispered Ginny in shock.  
'Oh Merlin, you two still don't think that do you? Just because Ron is reading, does not mean he is pompous or that he likes Hermione.' Spoke up Percy...from the Ravenclaw table.  
'Course I love Hermione.'  
'TOLD YOU!' Yelled the twins and pointed to Percy smugly.  
'Like a sister.' Laughed Ron, he got up and patted the disappointed twins on the head.

'Waittt a minute!' Yelled George.  
'What are you doing here Lord Percy? You left last year,' said Fred, pretending to stroke a very long beard.  
'Yeah, but Penny hasn't,'  
'YOU'VE GOT A GIRLFRIEND!' Shouted Fred in disbelief.  
'What is wrong with the world today!' Said George shaking his head.

Ron didn't look like his usual self. Even though he had laughed and walked out smiling. His voice sounded tried and bags had started to develop under his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping lately.  
'Wait up Ron! Where you going?' Percy called after Ron.  
'Library, before DADA.' Percy hesitated, something was definitely wrong with his youngest brother, but he quickly snapped back.  
'May I come with you?' Asked Percy politely  
'Sure Per.' Percy kissed his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, on the check lightly before heading out to the Library to Ron.

'Did anyone else just hear that?' Said Fred slowly. 'Or was my great mind playing a prank on me?'  
'No Fred, I heard what Ron said too, he said he was going to the... _library_.'

Like the twins, everyone who knew Ron knew that he never went to the Library, and only did when he absolutely had too. What was up with that boy?

Lupin nodded knowingly; he had seen someone's behaviour change like that before. He knew what was "wrong" with Ron.


	2. Lessons & A Storm

Well done to HPfangirl4life, she got the title! :D This chapter is for you.  
Hope you enjoy and please comment. :)

* * *

'So what have you guys got first?" Asked Ron as they made their way out of the great hall.  
'Defence Against the Dark Arts,' Hermione said, her voice had a hint of curiosity; why was Ron acting funny?  
Harry nodded. 'How 'bout you mate?'  
'Sameo, DADA,' Replied Ron, keeping down a shudder. He kept himself to himself on the way to DADA; he knew Lupin would know.

Remus Lupin was tall, his clothes were tatty and looked slightly worn out, but he still had a genuine smile on his weary face.  
'Hello class. I hope you are ready,' Lupin skimmed the class room. Gryffindors had take to the front of the class and looked like they wanted to learn new things, they looked interested. But the Slytherins were at the back of the class, they were whispering and most of them looked they were bored out of their minds. _Nothing changes around Hogwarts, does it?_ Thought Lupin, mentally chuckling to himself.  
'Please put away your books and get out your wands.'  
The class looked around, surprised, they had never done practical magic before... well except when they had Lockhart and that was not the best lesson!

The lesson was great. They looked at basic defence spells and everyone seemed to enjoy it, even the Slytherins.  
But Lupin couldn't help but notice that the child, he had spotted looking down earlier in the great hall, didn't seem to be putting in much of an effort. Yes, he was doing to spells well (this seemed to annoy a girl with big-hair next to him) but he didn't look like he was trying and he didn't look very happy when he did them.

Lupin got that boy's name off an Indian girl at the front.  
'Ron Weasley, may you stay behind I need to have a word with you? – It's nothing bad, I promise.'  
'Ok Professor,' Ron nodded, he had an idea of what this would be about.

'Sorry I'm late Professor,' said Ron, as he entered Transfiguration ten minutes late.  
'Why are you late Weasley?' Asked McGonagall, she had been surprised when Harry and Hermione had entered without their red-headed best friend.  
'I was speaking to Professor Lupin, he gave me a note.' Ron handed a small piece of Parchment to her, standing beside her while she read the note.  
'That's fine Weasley, now go sit down. Potter can explain what we are doing.'  
Ron walked between the desks to Harry,  
'So what we doing?' Asked Ron as everyone tucked their stools under the old desks.  
'Changing a quill into a mouse. Sounds fun!' Answered Harry, sarcastically.  
'I'm so excited, I can barely contain myself,' Said Ron in a dull and bored tone, he sounded like Snape telling someone off. Harry chuckled as he walked over to the quills.  
'Now today we are going to try something different, you are going to perform this transfiguration in front of the rest of class.' Annoyed whispers of "what?" filled the classroom.  
'Sh! We shall start with volunteers and then I will pick on you.' As soon as McGonagall had finished Hermione's hand shot up. Ron over dramatically rolled his eyes and tutted. A murmured laugh filled the class but was hushed when McGonagall beckoned Hermione up.

It took Hermione two attempts before she could change the quill to a mouse, even though she had been told it was very good and everyone had clapped, Hermione looked annoyed with herself; its coat was the same colour as the quill, it wasn't white like it should have been.  
Pupils were called up but, unlike Hermione, no one managed to transform their quill, McGonagall looked quite annoyed at this.  
'Weasley!' Her voice was close to shouting point and she sounded very frustrated.

Ron walked up to the table and placed his quill on it.  
With a flick of Charlie's wand the quill turned into a pure white mouse.  
The classroom was filled with silence; Ron Weasley could do a spell easier and faster than Hermione Granger, the brain box of the year!  
Ron ignored this and just went and sat back down next to Harry, who was still facing the front with his mouth hanging open.  
'How the hell did you manage to do that better _**and**_ easier than me?' Called out Hermione once the shock had faded away, it was now replaced with anger and jealousy.  
Ron just shrugged, not wanting to start _**another**_ argument. 'I just did it and I didn't find it hard.'  
'Erm, yes... very well done Weasley,' McGonagall's voice was soaked in surprise but she seemed to have awoken from her shocked trance at Hermione's yell. 'Now practice the spell in twos or threes.'

Once everyone had got a quill and had got into pairs or threes, McGonagall beckoned Ron over.  
'Yes Professor?' Unlike when Lupin had spoken to him, he had no idea what McGonagall wanted to speak to him about.  
'I have taught you since you started here and I have never seen you grasp a spell so easily, and from what I read in Lupin's note, you seem to being getting Defence Against the Dark Arts spells pretty easily. I hope you will keep up this level of good work. Well done Ron.' Ron just nodded at her compliment; he didn't know what to say, because unlike Hermione teachers didn't usually pat him on the back.

The day when well for Ron; for once he seemed to understand the work and was able to perform any spell or charm he was asked to do. The teachers, that Ron had that day, were surprised and shocked; since when was Ron that good at spells and work. Even Snape had had to give Gryffindor points after he had caught Ron talking, he had asked Ron a question (obviously not expecting him to get it) and Ron had got the answer spot on and had given extra information.

The trio were sitting in the common room. Hermione was pouring over some homework she had got that day, Harry was talking at Ron (he wasn't talking to Ron, as Ron wasn't listening to a word Harry was saying) and Ron was staring straight at the clock in the common room, just watching time slowly tick past.  
'Sorry Harry, I've gotta go. Lupin wants me to meet him.' Ron didn't wait for Harry to reply, he just shot out of the room. Harry just shrugged at Hermione, who had raised her head up from her work.

'Ah, it's good to see you Ron. Don't worry you're not late, please come in and sit down.' Lupin gestured Ron to a comfy looking armchair opposite him. Ron politely nodded and sat in the chair; it was comfy.  
Ron stared out of a window, wishing and wanting he could be out there.

The clouds ominously huddled together, their dark curves mocking Hogwarts' grounds, with a crack they burst open and the rain, slow at first, plummeted to the ground. The drumming rain became faster and heavier, thunder rolled across the sky as if someone was bowling on the top of the clouds. A yellow streak broke the bruised sky, illumining the sodden land. Fat raindrops splattered on the window and descend from the sky onto the grounds, forming puddles like pools of tears. The sky, a million shades of gray, painted its own pictures in the gloomy clouds. The rain and the storm sounded as though they will never ever stop.

'I'm guessing you like storms?' Asked Lupin with a small grin on his face; he had noticed Ron looking out of the window.  
Ron stayed looking out the window, all of his thoughts and attention still on the storm, but he answered Lupin.  
'No… I adore them. I can't think of a better place to be than being outside in the middle of a huge powerful storm. The lighting and thunder bewitches me and the rain makes a beautiful rhythmic pattern on the ground and in my mind…oh sorry! I shouldn't ramble on.' Ron looked away from the storm and suddenly became interested on his scruffy shoes.  
'No Ron. Do not apologize.' Lupin smiled and shook his head.  
Ron lifted his head and smiled.

'Is it time Professor?' Asked Ron, he had started to look back out of the window.  
'Yes Ron. It is time.'


	3. Sick & Missing

'Harry...Harry,' Neville whispered gently into the raven-haired teenager's ear. Harry was a light sleep sleeper so was awoke by the voice.  
'Yes, Nev,' yawed Harry, it was a Saturday why was he being woke up at 8:30!  
'It's Ron, we think he's a bit ill,' said Neville quietly,  
'Understatement of the year Nev! Ron's as pale as Snape in the snow naked!' Harry smirked to himself at Seamus.  
Harry looked up to see that Seamus was right; there was definitely something very wrong with Ron.

Ron was snow white; his red-hair was plastered to his sweaty forehead, but his skin was hot to touch; something was definitely wrong.  
'Why haven't you got someone?' Asked Dean tiredly; he had been woken up by Seamus' hushed yelling.  
'...Good point, Nev why haven't you got someone?' Neville, being the slow (but loveable) idiot he is, just looked confused and shrugged at Seamus.

By the time they had managed to finally get someone...  
'Where the fuck has Ron gone?' Asked Dean; Ron was no longer in his bed, where they had last left him, the duvet was discarded on the floor and the pale body was gone from its place.  
'Language Thomas,' Said Percy pompously, he had started to think this was some kind of joke, probably set up by the twins, and something was going to jump out and scare the life out of him, 'Now are you sure this isn't a joke?'  
'Yes Percy, for the millionth time! Ron was lying in his bed and he was really pale and looked very ill,' spoke up Harry, he was starting to get quite worried about his tall lanky red-headed friend.  
'And we best find him soon, I don't know how long he will be able to stand and walk for, before he collapses.' Percy looked at Dean, who had just spoken, he did truly looked concerned and anxious for Ron, this wasn't a joke. And suddenly Percy was starting to wish it was.

Ron wondered alone down the corridors of Hogwarts; he needed to see Lupin urgently. Ron's vision was getting poorer with every step he took, it was becoming double-vision and increasing blurry. His long legs were shaking and wobbling. Ron couldn't walk in a straight line and he had started to use the walls for support, he looked like a drunk and he felt like one too.  
He knocked weakly on Lupin's door, hoping Lupin wasn't in the same state he was in.  
'Ye-,' Lupin stopped speaking when he saw Ron; Ron wasn't usually this bad!  
In a matter of minutes, Ron was "sitting" in a shapeless chair with his unstable legs up and he had a large mug of steaming hot tea in his large hands. After a few sips Ron started to feel stronger and a little bit of colour had return to his ashen cheeks.  
'Thank you,' murmured Ron, he still didn't feel normal.  
'Ah, it is nothing Ron. I used to get like that sometimes, don't worry; they will get better,' smiled Lupin, he was more experienced than the teenager, even if he was weaker.

After an hour or two, Ron felt recovered enough to go back to Gryffindor, even if he did go straight back to bed. Ron, once again, said thank you; he didn't know what he would do without Remus Lupin by his side. Without him those nights would be so much more lonely and daunting.

'RON!' Yelled Hermione, as soon as Ron walked into the Gryffindor common room.  
'Where the hell have you been?' Ron couldn't tell whether Hermione was happy that he was "safe" or she was angry that he had gone off.  
'I was talking with Lupin. I'm off back to bed,' smiled Ron causally, as if nothing was wrong with him. He disregarded Hermione's and Harry's shouts to him; he just wanted to curl up and sleep.

Hermione sighed and dropped herself into a chair by the roaring fire; for once she didn't know the answer to a "simple" question, what was up with Ron?  
'What is wrong with him? First he is reading, not wolfing down food, he hasn't been sleeping and when he was sleeping, he looked really ill! And what is with these trips to Professor Lupin, I just don't understand it Harry! I usually know the answer to things, but this problem has me stuck. Have you got any ideas Harry? You are his best friend,' Harry shook his head defeated, he too didn't have a clue as to what was wrong with Ron, Ron hadn't been like this before, and if Hermione Granger didn't know the answer how was he supposed to know it?

Ron kept himself to himself over the next few days. He was quiet in lessons, but when he did speak up it was a good answer to a question a teacher had put to him; he was seen in the library, reading large books and looking like he was enjoying them; he ate neatly, not like his usual greedy piggish self; none of his dorm mates saw him sleeping, he didn't go to bed before them and he was always dressed when they got up and, even though it was autumn and the winter chill was starting to set in, Ron was warm to touch and he was quite happily walking round _outside_ in a t-shirt and jeans while everyone else was in jumpers, gloves, over-sized coats and thermals.

It was a month after Ron's "missing" incident and he had once again disappeared. Hermione just shook her head when Harry walked in without Ron by his side, she decided she should just push all thoughts of Ron's different behaviour and start on an essay Snape had given them today in DADA (he had taken over Lupin's lesson, as Lupin was "ill"), it was an essay on ways to spot werewolves.  
'What you doing there Mione? We only got that essay today,' smiled Harry, why did she have to do her homework as soon as they got it.

'What's wrong Mione?' Asked Harry timidly, Hermione had gasped and put her hand over her open shocked mouth.  
'Why didn't I notice before? I'm so stupid,' she murmured to herself.  
'Huh?' Harry wasn't slow but he didn't get what the hell Hermione was going on about.  
'I know what's up with Ron... and it's not good!'

* * *

Dun, dun duh! The smart frizzy one knows, do you? ;)


	4. We Know What You Are!

This chapter is for Blosiom; she gave me the idea for this chapter :D Thank you so so much! I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Hermione shot up,  
'What you doing Hermione? Just tell me what's up with Ron?' Harry tugged on her arm to try and get her attention; she seemed miles away; Harry could see the clogs in her brain ticking.  
'We've got to go see him,' she whispered harshly at him, trying to make sure she wasn't heard but still trying to shout it at Harry.  
'What's wrong with him?"' Asked Harry more loudly this time a few first years looked around.  
'There is nothing "wrong" with him as such...I just can't see why I didn't see this before,' Harry was confused; she had looked as though Ron was dying but now there was nothing "wrong" with him.  
'Look, I'll tell you if you come with me!' Hermione whispered harshly, her face was really close to his.  
'I told you they were together,' said a second year behind them, her friend just nodded in agreement, and they walked off arm in arm, still gossiping away.

Hermione dragged Harry quickly through the halls of Hogwarts.  
'Would you _please_tell me where the hell we are going?' Harry pulled himself to a halt refusing to go anywhere else until Hermione told him what was up with Ron. Ron was his best mate why hadn't Ron told him about his "problem"?  
'Urgh...Ron is a...werewolf,' she whispered "werewolf"; she gave Harry a sad look.

Harry couldn't believe it; his best mate, his brother and his rock was a "monster"!

'Look, now come on! We have to tell him we know!' Hermione re-grabbed Harry's wrist again. Harry just allowed her to pull him along; he was in pure and utter shock.

'Now Ron just keep calm. It might not hurt as much as there isn't a full moon, but I do know as I'm not a pure-blood so I can only change when there is a full moon, so _sadly _I cannot tell you how painful or not it is,' Lupin said softy; he felt uncomfortable, he didn't know how it felt so couldn't help Ron in any way shape or form. He felt so useless.  
'O-Ok sir – I mean Remus –,' Lupin had insisted that Ron called him by his first name as he was now an equal to Ron, even if Ron was more powerful.  
'You can transform whenever you are ready Ron,' Ron nodded nervously; he hated transforming but loved the power and strength he felt when he was a wolf, he would never ever tell Remus though.

Ron rolled his neck around, it clicked and he stretched his arms and legs out, hoping that stretching them might take away some of the pain transforming with a full moon caused. But he knew that this transformation wouldn't hurt, but he was just going to pretend he didn't know and was scared; he had done this transformation many times before, he really did love being a wolf. But would never tell a soul, dead or alive, he would take that secret to the grave.

Ron let his legs grow longer and wider; it felt like they were going to burst open but he knew they wouldn't. His body throbbed and burned, but somehow it was a good pain, it felt good. Then the veins in his forearms were practically popping out, the veins in his neck grew larger and larger. Ron's shoulders, somehow, got wider, it felt as though two ropes had been wrapped around his arms and he was being stretched but once again the pain felt good and refreshing. Ron's nose elongated and his mouth seemed to form with it, long knife-edged fangs dropped down from his mouth; there would normally be pain but Ron had grown used to the pain and so felt just a little poke where the fangs dropped down. His skin sprouted thick, smooth, fiery-red hair. His eyes tightly snapped shut. When they opened, his pupils had become large and looked like bewitching, peaceful sapphires.

A fiery-red muscular enormous growling wolf stood in Ron's place.

Lupin stood in pure awe. He knew Ron was massive but in his wolf form Lupin had never been able to analyze Ron's form. It was so vast so strong, Lupin was scared, and he didn't know whether he should run and hide or keep on staring at this well-built figure.

Lupin's question, on whether he should run, was answered for him.  
Ron gave him a "woof" and nuzzled Lupin's top, just like a domestic dog would to his master. Ron had been able to realise who Lupin was and so showed no aggressiveness towards him. Ron had become to love and respect this man more than he love and respected his own father, he would respect this man to death. No one would ever show Lupin disrespect or shout at him and live.

'RON, WE KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!' Hermione yelled; she didn't know why she had yelled and burst in.

Would that be the last thing that she said?


	5. Boggarts

A high-pitched girly scream broke the scared silence, Harry bolted from the doorway like a scared little coward, but Hermione somehow kept her cool. She breathed as slow and as quiet as her shaking body would allow; she knew about pure-blood werewolves, they didn't like you hurting whatever they were protecting. In this case, Ron was protecting Lupin.

'Hermione, just bow down, it's the best chance you've got,' whispered Lupin, when Ron growled aggressively at the muggle-born in front of him; werewolves didn't like muggles!  
Hermione bowed as low as she could, trying to show the most respect she could towards the large terrifying beast in front of her, she prayed that the wolf would realise it was her, before it was all too late.

The red creature looked down to this muggle, the wolf thought he knew her but didn't know if she was good or bad, a voice in the bad of its large mind spoke, '_allow her your mercy, she is a friend. She wants peace not a fight. She knows Remus, harming her may hurt Remus. Leave the girl'. _The voice was demanding and the wolf obeyed, he nodded down at her, showing he did not mind her presence and he would not harm her.

A relieved smile came across Hermione's face and she nodded to thank him for his mercy; her life would have been over in a matter of seconds if he had not shown her his mercy.  
'Hello Ron,' she whispered at the wolf. Her voice seemed to be heard by the wolf and he looked back down towards her and titled his head.

This witch was confusing; she hadn't run and screamed like her cowardly companion and she was now trying to make contact with him. Some strange bit in his mind smiled and said '_ah, good old 'Mione. Always knew she was better than Harry. Go on nudge her; show her you're her friend. Protect her like you are protecting Remus. Care'._ This voice in the wolf's mind was clear and demanded that it listened; the wolf couldn't do anything else but listen. Maybe, one day, the wolf and the voice could be one.

The red wolf gently nudged at her arm and its eyes filled with a kindness. Hermione smiled and stroked it fiery fur, showing she understood it.  
'It is nice to see he can control himself a bit. I don't believe the wolf-mind is doing that,' smiled Lupin proudly at the sight in front of him; a large wolf, which could be scary and intimidating, was being stroked by a muggle girl.

The next morning was weird for Ron. Harry was giving him weird looks and wouldn't go anywhere near him, and Hermione was smiling and being kinder and nicer to him than she normally was. She didn't even get angry when he pushed Crookshanks off a table.

'Ok, today class, we are going to be studying boggarts. So can anyone tell me what a boggart is?' As soon as he asked the question Hermione's hand shot up and she gave a long and detailed answer, which no one seemed to understand.

They made their way to an empty staff room and were made to stand around a dull brown cupboard.  
'Now, inside here,' Lupin signalled to the wardrobe, 'is a boggart. In turn we are going to have a turn at repelling it. To do this we must point our wands at it and say the spell _Riddikulus, _when saying the spell you must think of something very funny. I shall give you five minutes to practice then we shall have a go,' smiled Lupin calmly.

'Right class, get in a line and you shall all have a go and getting rid of the boggart, who would like to start – no Hermione, I think you should allow someone else to go first. How about you Neville? – Yes come on, to the front, form a line behind him.'

The room filled with laughter as Professor Snape ended up in Neville's Nan's clothes. The line moved slowly forward and soon it was Ron's turn. Lupin nodded; it was time to go.

Ron had his happy memory in his head and his wand was confidently pointed at the wardrobe, all he had to do was to wait.

An ear-ripping howl made the girls and Harry scream at the top of their lungs and all the boys and Lupin jump backwards.

A huge jet-black wolf was standing in front of Ron, snarling at him. Ron froze. All muscles in his body at clamed up and his mind had run into a corner of his head and hid. No one moved; some had jumped behind chairs and others were like Ron, frozen to the spot. The beast seemed so real and sounded so life-like...

That's because it was real!


	6. Which Side?

The massive black wolf snarled, showed its huge white knife-sharp fangs and looked over the crowd of petrified third years and Lupin. Ron just looked up and down the monster slowly; he was weighing up his options. From the wolf's body language and from what Ron could understand the wolf's motives were not good; it was rather hungry. Ron let all fear and tenseness leave his body.

Ron looked straight at the beast and the beast looked right back at him.  
'I'm gonna ask you to leave, and then I will force you,'  
'Ron...' warned Lupin, he didn't want to see that boy slashed up into little pieces.  
'Ronnie, you can't do anything! Just step away slowly,' whispered Lavender, 'I don't wanna see you dead, honey,' tears came to her eyes, Ron was a nice guy and she didn't want him dead.

The beast growled and stamped its large hairy feet; it was going to stay there until it was forced to move.

'Don't worry, I'm fine Lav, just keep yourself safe,' Ron turned gave her his cheekiest smile and winked at her.  
'You sure Ron?' said Lupin, he knew Ron was determined and wouldn't be pushed down or around by anyone or anything.  
'Yeah Professor, I don't wanna see anyone die and I don't think magic is gonna stop this fatty,' smiled Ron, 'could you guys move back a bit? Thanks,' said Ron gently to the people closest to him.

Ron threw his head back and allowed his wolf side to take over and in a matter of seconds a huge, red, growling wolf stood in Ron's place; many gasped. But Lupin smiled, maybe Ron would have a chance against this brute; Ron did look a taller and more muscular than the black wolf.

The red wolf looked around the scene, a group of cowering children, Remus and a black wolf; he knew he should attack but he couldn't remember which group.

'Blaidd mawr coch, I am not a foe but a friend. You should wish to attack these simple little human beings now and eat well,' spoke the black wolf in Ron's wolf mind.  
'Blaidd mawr coch?' asked the red wolf curiously, for he didn't know what this meant,  
'Big red wolf – your nickname in wolf circles, for you are a very well known and highly-spoken wolf, many believe that you are the most powerful wolf to be born yet. Wolves everywhere shall flock to your feet, all you have to do is to prove that you are a true wolf,' smiled the black wolf wickedly.

The red wolf heard these words and decided which side he would fight for, how he would attack, but would it be the right side...


	7. Death & Promises

Ron lunged.

The black wolf smashed into the wall, some bricks crumbled but the wall did not fall. The black wolf shook the dust off his coat and growled at the younger wolf.

'You shall pay for your choice cub, you have no hope. You may be powerful, but you have no experience at fighting, that coward wolf,' it said, snout pointing towards Lupin, 'is a disgrace to wolf-kind and has never taught you how to be a true wolf. You have never learnt how to fight, how to...,' Ron stopped listening this wolf was boring him.

Ron attacked the black wolf once more and pierced the wolf's thick skin with his sharp claws; Ron might have not been the most experienced wolf, but he did know how to hurt. The black wolf howled out; the pain was too much, blood was pouring from his thick skin staining his dark coat. The smell of blood waved in front of Ron, taunting him with its smell; so beautiful, so pure, so delicious.

Ron's eyes changed to a dark red colour, filled with desire for that thick red liquid which flows in all of us.

The black wolf's cold eyes lit up in fear, he knew what Ron's changed eyes meant. The red wolf had smelt blood for the first time, he would not be able to resist

'Blaidd mawr coch, please, I ask, your highness, for your mercy. I was sent here, please, spare my life, I will make sure you get your fame and fortune, I can give you anything you wish for, anything you desire, sir,' stumbled out the black wolf, hoping that its "apology" would save its life. The red wolf knew that this wolf wanted to save its own life but its blood smelt so warm, so inviting, why shouldn't he just drink it all? Why shouldn't he just eat that wolf there and then?

'_That is not right. Show that wolf that you are better than him. Show him that good shall always win over bad. Be the better wolf. Do not let your dark side win.' _Spoke a voice inside the red wolf's head; it was the voice that had come before. It had stopped him attacking those wizard children before. The voice had been ok before and Lupin had smiled at him the last time he had listened to it. So maybe this time he should listen to it again? But the blood was so pure, so lovely...

The red wolf stepped back and made his fur stand on end.  
He was listening to that voice. He was going to resist the blood.  
'Go! Run! Spread the word of my mightiness. Spread the word that I'm a wolf who supports Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Tell them that the next time some wolf comes and tries to get me to come to the dark side; I shall not be so merciful. No wolf is to go anywhere near my territory, nowhere near Hogwarts, Hogsmead or St. Ottery Catchpole. No wolf is to touch any pupil of Hogwarts, they are mine. No female of Hogwarts is to be raped, they are_ my_ females. I will not be kind towards any wolf that shows cruelty to wolves that join my side. Wolves that join me will be praised highly and I shall protect them. So spread the word coward, tell every wolf you meet, tell them to tell every wolf that they meet, make sure every wolf knows. I, blaidd mawr coch, am a good wolf and a powerful one,' said Ron demanding the black wolf listened. His voice was confident, clear and cool but was stern and serious, a voice not to be challenged or changed.

The black wolf understood, this cub was not a cub but a young powerful wolf. A wolf you should never get on the wrong side of. The black wolf nodded nervously, bowed as low as it could and did not once look Ron in the eyes. It flew down the halls of Hogwarts, not once stopping until it got outside Hogwarts' boundaries, out of Ron's territory.

It had to spread the word.

_**Dinner in the Great Hall**_

Everyone had heard. Everyone had heard about Ronald Weasley the Werewolf. Everyone had heard of the "fight". Everyone had heard of Ron's vows to keep Hogwarts and its pupils safe. But everyone also knew that Professor Lupin was a wolf too.

The giant oak doors gently opened as Lupin and Ron walked into the hall. Silence.

Ron laughed at something Lupin had said, both ignoring the quiet and the shocked faces,  
'You make me laugh Remus, see ya later, I'm gonna sit with 'Mione and Harry,' smiled Ron as Lupin went to walk up the isles to the teachers' tables.  
'I will see you tonight then Ron, I do not care if you are meant to be all big and powerful, you still need to learn about lycanthropy in more detail,' Ron sighed, did he really have to learn? He still nodded and walked towards the Gryffindor table.

''Ello 'Mione, how's your day been? Where's Harry?' Ron asked, pouring food onto his plate.  
'Erm...," Hermione hesitated, she wanted to ask Ron about what the wolf had really said; as everyone had only Lupin's translation to go on, 'yeah, it has been fine, nothing that interesting. I don't know, I have seen him since DADA,'  
'Aw, DADA was quite good today, don't you think?' Said Ron grinning like a Cheshire cat. Hermione just smiled.

'Scary is a much better word. I thought we were gonna die,' said Lavender, like everyone she had heard their conversation and had decided to comment.  
'Ah, it wasn't that bad. It could of been worse,' shrugged Ron.  
'Oh how?'  
'I could of chosen the dark side, like that black wolf was telling me too and then I would have turned on all of you guys, drank your blood, eaten you and killed you...so the lesson went well didn't it?'  
'...Well...err, when you put it that way,' Ron just smirked, they didn't realise how lucky they had been that lesson! They didn't understand how much protection they had now; they had the most powerful, strongest, biggest werewolf to ever be born looking out for them.

* * *

Ron carried out his promise until the day he died. He protected every Hogwarts student that he knew and even the ones he didn't know he looked out for. Even when he died, he died protecting a Hogwarts student.

Ron died at the young age of seventeen, Ron never saw Harry Potter, his best mate, beat Voldermort, he had never seen the end of the death eaters.

Ron died saving Draco Malfoy's life.

A killing curse had been sent by Lucius Malfoy at his son, just because Draco had chosen the light, and Ron wasn't going to see someone killed for a stupid reason like that and Draco had proved himself to be a good guy, to be a nice person, who didn't mind muggles and muggle-born, who would have happily given his life up for a muggle-born.  
Ron had jumped the curse and as he was a werewolf had been able to shoot back a curse which tied Lucius up, so that he could be taken away and imprison later. Draco had been able to say thank you and had held Ron while he faded away. Draco was the last ever person to talk to or to see Ron Weasley alive.

* * *

I hope you didn't mind the ending; I have never been good at ending stories but this story was only going to be a short one...well, it was only 7 chapters =)  
Thanks for reading this story, I really hope you like. Please feel free to review =D


End file.
